


Ticket On A Railway

by queer_vampeer



Series: Enlighten The Emblem (IkeMarth ONESHOTS) [6]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Break Up, Cliche, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm procrasinating rn shut up, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queer_vampeer/pseuds/queer_vampeer
Summary: Another prompt I got from the generator cause I'm extremely bored and want to procrastinate from studies.Prompt: Person B and Person A meet for the first time on a train.Modern AU Ike x Marth again :))Mentions of Link x Ike and swearing
Relationships: Ike & Marth (Fire Emblem), Ike (Fire Emblem)/Link (Legend of Zelda), Ike/Marth (Fire Emblem)
Series: Enlighten The Emblem (IkeMarth ONESHOTS) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914730
Kudos: 3





	Ticket On A Railway

It was a chilly night, Ike just sat there on the train station's bench coldly as the white snow pattered across his frosty cheeks. He held himself close, desperate for body warmth. He hoped the train came soon since it had to be so bloody freezing on the night of a disaster.

_A very disastrous disaster I must add, but that's why it's call disaster right?_

Ike almost wanted to kick himself in the head if he was that flexible, of course it had to be that same old argument between him and his boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend, Link.

_"Stop being so jealous, it's I'm like sleeping with her!" Link eye rolled as Ike stood against the door frame while Link sat on their shared bed._

_"I don't think you understand that how you're acting now is affecting how I look and feel," Ike crossed his arms._

_"It was just a party, I was just having fun." Link huffed, "If you didn't like it, you could've just leave."_

_"We went in the same car, dumb ass." Ike retorted, "At least I care enough to come with you."_

_"Oi, don't get cocky with me!" Link barked._

_"Shut up, shit face." Ike sneered._

_A tick formed a bulge at Link's forehead as he stood up, his hand tightened in a fist._

_"Why do we keep arguing like this, Ike?" Link grumbled, "Why does Zelda matter so much, why can't we just happily live together?"_

_"You've been crawling your hands all over her body, you've been avoiding me to go see her, heck you even skip work just FOR her!" Ike argued, "You never stay for breakfast, I can't even remember the last time we ate together."_

_"Don't make this bigger than it is." Link rubbed his face._

_"I'm fucking expressing my feelings here, you shit head!" Ike pushed off the wall, "I knew for a long time now, stop bullshitting around."_

_"You think I go around sleeping with other people?!" Link raged, "You know better, Ike!"_

_"I knew better, but now this is enough, I had enough!" Ike turned around to and grabbed his back full of his stuff, he had planned to leave as soon as he found out Link was with that girl again._

_"I-Ike.." Link's eyes widened, "You're not planning to..."_

_"I am, and I will." Ike retorted, tossing on his dark Marimo coat before heading towards the apartment door, "If you so do love me, you'll call me back once you get your priorities straight._

Did Ike cry? Of course he did, he was mess from the taxi ride to the station, and now here he was sitting at the bench, waiting for the latest train to take him back to his hometown. He had called Roy to make some plans about his arrival and Roy said he could have Ike over for a couple of days.

The taxi ride was slow and awkward, the driver even took a few glances over to the sobering mess of the broken man. Ike had to get home and spend the night at someone's place before getting a place his own. 

_"It isn't a big place though, mate." Roy sighed through the phone, "I've got a flatmate too, though he doesn't mind you over. Sorry, it's all I can do."_

_"Anything can do, Roy. I'm just glad I'm out of that ghastly place." Ike grimaced._

_"Yeah, any time." Roy said cheerfully, "Take you time, alright? I'll bring you to the bar and we can have a couple of beers and shots, drinks on me."_

_"You're a God, man." Ike chuckled sadly._

_"Hey, we're men, gay or not, we should loosen up to have some fun." Roy cheered, "Alright, call me when you arrive at the station yeah?"_

_"Yeah, got it. Thanks again." Ike said._

_"Anytime, man." Roy replied before hanging up._

"E-excuse me..." A kind voice broke the buried head man.

Ike released his head from the bundle of his own arms to meet a very feminine looking male, he was a bit shorter than he expected. He was in a navy blue puffer jackets and some comfy warm sweaters along with a pair of sneakers. His hands were covered in light blue mittens that held a small chapter novel and the leather brown bag slung against his slender shoulders.

"C-can I sit here?" He asked.

Ike looked around to see almost the rest of the benches empty but drowned in snow, he didn't want to turn down the man as it would seem rude but he wanted to be left alone too. Before Ike could second doubt his own decision. He let the shorter bluenette have a seat. The stranger thanked him before settling down and plopping his bag right beside him.

"You look pretty gloomy, a penny for your thoughts?" He asked as he flipped open to his bookmarked page. 

"Just..hard day I guess." Ike sighed, sniffing.

"You cold?" The guy beside him asked.

"Nah, just...yeah cold." Ike mumbled.

"Broken hearts aye?" The man chuckled to himself.

Ike jumped to check that the male beside him wasn't Link who had come to fetch him, but to his relief it was just the strange light blue haired man, sitting on the bench waiting for the train.

"Many people now a days don't appreciate the importance of love, they take it for granted as if it's something cheap to throw away." He shook his head, "I'm Marth, by the way."

"Ike..." The taller man replied shyly.

"Pleasure to meet you." Marth smiled kindly, "Are you taking a train back to Shocho?" 

"Yeah, I guess it's time to head home after so many years." Ike replied as he tugged his coat tighter from the chilly wind.

"I'm sick of this weather too, it's barbaric in winter." Marth scoffed as he wrapped the scarf around him tighter, "And train doesn't come for another half an hour."

"Why'd you come over here?" Ike asked.

"Business." Marth groaned, earning a chuckle from Ike.

"Sucks I guess." Ike grinned.

"Yeah yeah, go ahead and laugh at my misery." Marth eye rolled making Ike laugh more.

It felt different, like it had been so long since Ike laughed this cheerfully since a few weeks ago, since Link had started becoming an asshole, since the whole 'jealousy' and 'cheating' accusation were thrown to each other.

"Quit your gloomy face, whatever happened here is over now," Marth patted his back.

Ike jumped at the sudden warm hands that came in contact, he noticed the beauty of kindness he had lacked for the past weeks, that warmth of care, that flutters of love.

_"You're going home."_

Ike smiled at those words, he couldn't wait to get his number and start new again.


End file.
